Chantel
by TheSongOfNature
Summary: A girl is sent to Stalag 13, sick and beaten.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Chantel Adelaine

Age: 18

Height: around Lebeau's shoulder

Weight: at first 5 lbs. Lighter then the average weight for that height, but she gains it later

Build: the build of an average female dancer, only slightly thinner

Mastered/Good Skills: dancing, singing, code-making/breaking, creating distractions, speaking English, French, & German, and has a connection with animals

Heritage: Her mom a Frenchwoman and her dad German

Eye Color: dark green

Hair Color: black

Hair Length: shoulder

Hair Style: down

Outfit when she arrives: black pants, black boots, white socks, and a long-sleeved dark green shirt like Newkirk's

Parts she gains: black gloves, a dark green hat, a black scarf, and a black jacket

Info: she is part of the Underground, thanks to her mom a.k.a. Lone Wolf. Her 'bodyguard' turned traitor (he only knows about her and only has a connection to her), and turned her in. They IMMEDIATELY went to beating her for information.. She wouldn't talk, and since she got sick, they turned her over to be kept in Stalag 13. Her injuries were bandaged (they cover her lower back, arms, legs, & some small cuts along her neck. Bruises are along her stomach, across many of her cuts, & a fading bruise on her cheek), and sent over with a private who HATES her since she is also a child born outside of marriage and considered a half-breed since she is half French.

"English"

"_French_"

"**German**"

Author: I ONLY own Chantel.

Chapter One: Transfer

Chantel's body shook with every cough that forced her way through her throat. She had a VERY high fever, and a VERY bad cough. "_You disgusting, vile, low, piece of scum who is even too low for that name!_" she snarled at the Private who was guarding her.

"**Shut up half breed!**" he snapped at her.

She doubled over in pain as she coughs racked through her body, and felt her body WANTED to throw up, but her stomach had nothing in it, so she dry threw up. "_I am so lucky you do not understand French you low-life, sick, power-hungry, nasty, you scum-sucking fool!_"she snapped at him.

He slapped her, and she fell to the floor of the truck. "**I believe I told you to shut-up!**" he taunted.

They stopped, and he picked her up. "_Put me down!_" she exclaimed, struggling, only stopping to 'cough up a lung'.

"Why do you think I volunteered for this? **Stop struggling you disgusting half breed!**" he stated.

She coughed again, but refused to stop struggling. He stepped down from the truck. There she saw another German who had a rank, and an American P.O.W. "Ah! So THIS is the little half breed that is REFUSING to talk! Col. Hogan, she will be in YOUR barrack!" the rank officer stated.

"You will need to carry her since she is incapable of doing so like the half breed she is," the Private stated, LITERALLY dropping her into Col. Hogan's arms.

"Shut up you foul scum!" she snapped, anger obvious in her eyes, and then went into a fit of coughing.

"I'm Col. Hogan! Those of this P.O.W. camp will do as MUCH as they can within limits to help you," he introduced, walking into the barrack.

"Hello Colonel! Who is the girl?" a man with a French man asked.

"A person with a French accent. That gives me some comfort here," she muttered, then coughed.

Hogan set her down on the bottom bunk of Lebeau's bunk. "Okay, hate to bug you, but why did the Private call you a half breed?" Hogan asked.

Lebeau looked up in shock and surprise. "He forgot to mention I am a child born out of wed-lock. My mother is French, and my father is German. Mom has me carry my birth records around with me. Oh! Lone Wolf says, 'Plans canceled, don't move till a week from now, at nineteen hundred hours,'" she explained, then coughed heavily, in a lot of pain.

"Thank you. Lebeau, you are in charge of her since she seems to be calm around you, and I'm getting the others. I'm also going to go over some paperwork," Hogan ordered.

"Of course Colonel! _Hello Little One! I am Louis Lebeau! You may call me whatever name you wish! What is your's?_" he asked.

"_My name is Chantel Adelaine. My last name was...revoked. Thank you Louis!_"she answered, then coughed slightly.

"_Oh! That must have been hard to deal with!_" Louis said.

"_Not really. Good night Louis,_" she muttered, and turned over, gasping slightly in pain, then falling asleep.

He sighed and covered her with the blankets. When he placed his hand on her head he pulled his hand away in shock. "_You are burning up Little One!_" he exclaimed.

"'Ello Lebeau! Who's the girl?" he asked.

"Her name is Chantel, and she is sick! She has a fever and a bad cough," Lebeau informed.

"Col. Hogan told us she was sick, and we were informed to help take care of her," Kinch explained, coming up.

"I have no problems in helping Chantel get better! I'll go make some broth!" Lebeau stated, and he started making the broth.

Col. Hogan came up, and closed the ladder up. "Well, she's been cleared, but refuses to claim her," he stated.

"THAT is what she meant about her last name bing revoked! _Poor Little Chantel!_" Lebeau exclaimed.

He then came over to her bed, and sat down on it's edge, near her mid-back. "_Chantel? Little One? It is time to wake up! I have made some broth, so you need to wake up,_" Lebeau said.

She muttered, and rolled over, looking at him, awake. "_Louis, did you make some beef broth?_" she asked.

"_Yes! Very good! Now, I need to ask you a question. Can you eat by yourself, or do you need some assistance?_" he asked.

"_Let us see,_" she muttered.

She groaned, started pushing herself up, and then fell back with a cry of pain. "_Little One! Are you okay?_" Lebeau asked.

"OW! I forgot those were there! _Those cuts, and bruises from those stupid scum-sucking ranking Germans!_" she exclaimed.

"'Ow about Lebeau 'elps you eat, while I 'elp support you, hmm?" an English man asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Newkirk, the local pickpocket at your service?" he introduced with a small bow.

"That's very nice Newkirk! Now, since this turned into introduction time, how about the other's have a chance to introduce themselves?" Lebeau asked.

"Hi! I'm Andrew Cater! You can call me Andrew or Carter, I don't mind!" Carter introduced.

"I am Kinchloe, known as Kinch, and it is a pleasure to meet you!" he introduced, holding her hand out to shake.

She took his hand, and he felt how hot her hand felt. "Sorry my handshake is not strong," she apologized softly, and coughed slightly.

"Well, if you don't object to being helped, Newkirk will support you while Lebeau helps you with your broth" Hogan stated.

"If it's not too much trouble," she replied, coughing slightly.

"No trouble at all!" Lebeau said.

"I agree with 'im!" Newkirk stated, gently lifting her into a sitting position.

She cried out in pain, and Newkirk stopped lifting her. "Sorry," he stated, letting her lean against him.

"It's not your fault. Germans wanting information, remember?" she muttered, coughing a little more.

"_Those scummy,_" Lebeau started, but she stopped him.

"_Don't get angry right now please! I have not eaten in a few days, I am sick with a horrid fever, a horrid cough, have been beaten, need help to eat, and need support to sit up! So, please, put aside your anger for later please?_" she asked.

"_Okay Little One,_" he answered.

"_Thank you Louis!_ Can you please assist me?" she asked.

-10 minutes later-

Chatel was asleep and Lebeau was talking to Col. Hogan. "She is so sick Colonel!" he exclaimed.

"I know Lebeau. The only way we can help her keep her warm is if you sacrifice your blankets, and cover her with them. That won't be able to keep her warm enough. When she wakes up, you can ask if you can help keep her warm by snuggling up with her. That is only is you wish to sacrifice your own comfort for her that is," Hogan stated.

"Of course Colonel!" Lebeau stated.

He pulled off his sheets and blankets off his bunk, then covered/tucked Chantel with them. "Now we hope for the best, right Colonel?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, right now that is all you can do Lebeau. Good night," he stated, going into his room.

Lebeau saluted, and then sat on the bench (or chair) at the table. He sighed, laid his head on his arms, and fell asleep, still in his uniform.

-End Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Next Morning

Lebeau woke with a start as someone shook his shoulder. "What?" he asked.

"Come on! Roll call time!" Newkirk stated.

"What about Chantel?" he asked, being dragged out.

"She'll be fine for a few minutes, don't worry!" Carter exclaimed.

"Yeah Lebeau, she will be fine," Kinch said, and they literally dragged him outside.

When roll call was finished, Lebeau ran back inside while the others took there time. While they had been out at roll call, Chantel had woken up. "_Louis?_" she asked.

"_I'm here Little One! I was at roll call, which you will join when you are well again,_" Lebeau explained.

"Oh," she muttered, and sat up slowly with some diffuculty.

She winced in pain and leaned against the post of the bunk. "_I'm so tired of having to be around Germans!_" she exclaimed.

"_Sorry Little One, but this is a P.O.W. camp, and it is time for me to make broth!_" Lebeau stated.

Chantel sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "_Food for the second day in a row! I am being spoiled!_" she exclaimed.

"_That's not funny!_" Lebeau exclaimed.

"We 'ave no idea about what you two just said!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Well, Lebeau explained where everyone was, then I said something about not wanting to be around Germans, and then I made a joke about how I was being spoiled because I had two days with food here," Chantel explained.

"_Oui_, now, can you help yourself today?" he asked.

"_Yes Louis, I can_," she muttered.

She carefully took the mug of broth and slowly drank it, her hands shaking. She breathed heavily and rested her hands with the mug on her lap. "_Don't go too fast Little One!_" Lebeau exclaimed.

"_I won't Louis,_" she whispered.

She handed Lebeau the mug back empty, and closed her eyes. "Do you think I would be able to stand today?" she asked.

"No, I think that would be a bad idea Chantel! Very bad, since you're still sick and all," Newkirk stated.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "_Newkirk is actually right on this Chantel!_" Lebeau stated.

She laughed, then stopped with a gasp of pain. "Forgot about those injuries," she muttered.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Carter asked.

'He's so naive,' she thought to herself. "I'm not tiered Carter, but thanks for suggesting it. Forget this, I'm getting up," she stated, and sat up so her feet touched the floor.

She grabbed the post, and stood up, holding onto the post for support. "Is that a good idea?" Kinch asked.

"Probably not, but staying silent wasn't either since being in pain is something I don't really like," she answered.

She let the go of the post and fell, having Newkirk catch her. "I told you to take it slow!" he stated, sitting her back on the bed.

"Thanks Newkirk. Hey, where's Col. Hogan?" she asked.

"Well, we can show her," Kinch said.

"But someone 'as to carry 'er," Newkirk stated.

Chantel glared at him and then looked around. "So, who is going to carry me?" she asked.

"'Ow about we pull straws and see," Newkirk suggested.

"_How did I know he was going suggest something like that?_" she asked.

"_He's got girls on the brain most of the time_," Lebeau explained.

"Let Carter cut and sort the straws Newkirk," she suggested.

"Alright. Carter, break the straws then give the illusion that they are NOT their real length," Newkirk explained.

As Carter broke the straws, he arranged them so they didn't have their height. "Short, medium, or long straw?" she asked.

"Short one," Newkirk said.

"_He better not have suggested that to make fun of our heights_!" Lebeau stated.

"_I don't think he did,_" she said.

Newkirk got the 2nd smallest, Kinch got the medium one, and Lebeau got the shortest one, leaving Carter with the long one. Lebeau had smiled when he had gotten the small straw, and he picked her up. "Now, Lebeau, you can't carry 'er down the ladder by yourself, so I'll 'elp you out," Newkirk suggested.

"_Just let him Louis_," she said.

"Alright Newkirk," Lebeau muttered.

Newkirk beamed, and hit the bunk twice. The bed went up, and a ladder fell down into what looked like a tunnel. He ran down the ladder, followed by Kinch, and then Carter. "Newkirk?" Lebeau asked.

"I'm right 'ere mate! Don't worry, I won't drop 'er!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Alright, here she comes. Hold on Chantel," Lebeau stated, lowering her down.

"_Thank you Louis!_ Hello Newkirk!" Chantel greeted.

"'Ello Chantel! I'm guessing you want 'er back now Lebeau?" Newkirk asked.

"Yes Newkirk," Lebeau answered, taking Chantel back into his arms.

"Hey, Newkirk? What's your first name?" she asked.

"It's Peter," Newkirk answered.

"Thanks," she replied.

She looked around her surroundings, looking surprised. "This is a tunnel! Why doesn't everyone escape and leave?" she asked.

"This organization is used to help other people escape back to the Allies," Lebeau explained.

"So, you will leave here when we win. That's going to be a long time," Chantel stated.

"What makes you think that Chantel?" Carter asked.

"Well, this seems like a tug-of-war game. Both sides are pulling a rope, and those who have the advantage is constantly changing. Best way I can describe it Andrew," she explained.

"It's an intresting way of putting it, but it sounds like you don't have a lot of faith in the Allies," Kinch said.

"If you had been captured 3 times not including this time and it was up to you to escape from the stupid prisons, would you have much faith in our side?" she asked.

"Not a lot, no," Kinch replied.

"I didn't talk all three times," she stated, relaxing in Lebeau's arms.

She ignored their surprised looks and they entered the communications room. "Oh, good Chantel. You're up!" Col. Hogan stated.

"Can I contact Lone Wolf and tell her she isn't rid of me yet?" she asked.

"Sure," Col. Hogan answered.

Lebeau sat her in the chair, and they set up the pole. "Lone Wolf this is Blue Moon, come in! Lone Wolf this is Blue Moon come in please!" she stated.

"Blue Moon this is Lone Wolf! What do you need?" a male voice came over.

"**Get my mother right now Samson!**" she exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am!" they heard the voice exclaim.

"That annoying brat," she muttered.

"Blue Moon, why did you contact me?" a woman asked.

"If you want me gone and dead Lone Wolf, just take a gun and shoot me point blank. Over and out Lone Wolf," Chantel stated.

"Were you serious Chantel?" Lebeau asked.

She looked at Lebeau, and explained, "_I am an accident child Lebeau. I have been captured and tortured for information three times! My mother doesn't care about me, does that answer your question_?" she asked, tiered.

"_Are you tiered Little One_?" Lebeau asked.

"_Yes I am Louis. I don't really enjoy talking to my mom_," she answered.

"Hey, Newkirk, Chantel is tiered, so let's take her back up, okay?" Lebeau asked.

"Sure Lebeau," Newkirk answered, bit raised an eyebrow, slightly.

Lebeau picked up Chantel, and she relaxed against him. By the time they reached the end of the tunnel to the ladder, she was asleep. Newkirk climbed up first, and Lebeau haded Chantel up, then came up himself. Newkirk had put her on the bed and tucked her in. "That's my job Newkirk," Lebeau whispered.

"So, why did you want me to come up 'ere with you?" Newkirk asked.

"Chantel has problems with her mother. She was serious I think about the gun thing!" Lebeau explained.

"Oh, we better watch out for 'er! We'll keep our eyes opened and watch out for 'er Lebeau," Newkirk replied.

Lebeau nodded and looked at Chantel's sleeping form. Then the whistle for roll-call sounded, and Lebeau hit the bunk twice, opening it again. "Hey! Roll-call!" he shouted down, and they marched out.

-After roll-call when Schultz walks in-

"**Attention**! The commandant wishes to see Col. Hogan, and the rest of the prisoners are contained to the barracks," he stated.

"Hey, Shultzy, I have Apple Strudel," Lebeau said.

"Oh, I shouldn't have some, but oh! Well, just a little," Shultz said.

Chantel sat up slowly, and painfully. She leaned against the post, her feet touching the ground. "**You get bribed Shultz? Someone really is good here**," Chatel exclaimed in German.

Shultz jumped slightly and everyone looked at her. "I know German," Chantel said with a shrug.

Col. Hogan nodded, and left for the commandant's office, leaving Shultz behind. "Ah, you are Chantel Adelaine. I am Sgt. Shultz, the guard for this barrack," Shultz introduced.

"**It is a pleasure to meet you Sgt. Shultz**," she replied in German.

"_You know German, French, and English. You know anything else_?" Lebeau asked.

"My skills are dancing, singing, code-making/-breaking, and creating distractions. I am also good with animals," she stated.

"You are very talented," Shultz commented.

"Needed to be to stay alive," she replied.

"I should teach you how to cook when you get better!" Lebeau exclaimed.

"_Thank you Louis_," Chantel stated.

"You intrested in learning knew things?" Newkirk asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I think between Lebeau and I we could teach you 'ow to cook, pickpocket, & break into locked places," Newkirk stated.

"I'm going to be very busy when I get better," Chantel exclaimed with a small laugh, which made her wince slightly.

"Do you need to see a medic Chanel?" Shultz asked.

"I just need to change my bandages, though the ones on my lower back will be hard," Chantel explained.

"I'll go get some bandages," Kinch said.

"Thank you Kinch," she said.

She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, and she felt the stares at her arms. She unrolled the bandages and she heard them gasp. "_Little One!_" Lebeau exclaimed.

"They did that to you?" Shultz asked.

"My legs and back look the same," she answered.

"Here are the bandages," Kinch stated.

"Thanks Kinch," she replied.

Lebeau gave her a warm clothe and she cleaned her wounds on her arms. He took it back and washed it out. While he washed out the clothe, she bandaged her arms. "Those are going to take awhile to heal," Shultz stated.

She rolled up her pants and removed those bandages, flinching as she pulled off a few scabs. Lebeau handed her the clothe again and she gently cleaned those cuts out, flinching every once in awhile. "These are deeper then I had thought," she stated.

She bandaged them and then sat up slowly. "You said your lower back right Chantel?" Lebeau asked.

"Yes, I did," she said.

"I'll help if you don't mind," Lebeau suggested.

"No, I don't," Chantel repled.

She rolled up the back of her shirt, and when Lebeau undid the bandages, she felt him flinch. "It's just cuts over bruises. They aren't deep since they didn't wish to hurt my spinal cord, because it might hurt me enough so I couldn't talk," Chantel explained.

Lebeau gently wrapped the bandage around her lower back gently, afraid of hurting her. "_Don't worry about hurting me Lebeau. What they did hurt much more then touching the cuts_," Chantel stated.

He finished, and stood up quickly. "I think he needs to throw up," she stated.

Lebeau swallowed hard and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. The one German medic who ever treated me threw up every time he did," she stated.

"Though he hadn't ever treated someone before, so that might have had something to do with it," she added.

"Oh, I know him. He wrote letters saying how he wanted to kill whoever beat this girl he had to treat. That was a year ago," Shultz stated.

"Yeah, I was 17," she muttered.

"_What did you say_?" Lebeau asked, truly not hearing her.

"_It is nothing Louis_," she answered, lying.

She closed her eyes when Lebeau said, "Dinner's ready! You joining us Schultz?" Lebeau asked.

Newkirk picked her up, and said, "You are going to join us for dinner Chantel!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"No, I have to continue patrol," Shultz replied to Lebeau's question.

"NEWKIRK! PUT ME DOWN!" she snapped, coughing slightly afterwards.

"'Ere you go!" Newkirk stated, putting her at the table.

"Newkirk, I don't remember asking you to pick me up!" she stated.

"No, but tonight you are joining us since, we 'ope you will be better enough when the mission is scheduled," Newkirk explained.

"Not if my mother planned it," she stated.

"_She didn't plan it, Col. Hogan did! He even doubled checked for flaws_!" Lebeau stated.

"I know, but Lone Wolf found something else. I suggest putting it a day after she suggested it though," she muttered.

A plate of food appeared in front of her. "_Eat up Little One!_" Lebeau exclaimed.

"_Thank you Louis_," she said, and started eating.

She was eating slowly, her stomach slowly accepting the solid food, and she stopped eating when only a 1/4 of the food was gone. "_I forgot_," she muttered.

"_Forgot what?_" Lebeau asked.

"_I haven't eaten solid food for four days,_" she answered.

Lebeau nodded, and shortly after Chantel continued eating. After a half-hour of eating slowly, it was finished. "_Thank you Louis_," she muttered.

Newkirk picked her up again, and she didn't say anything. When he put her on the bed, and pulled the blankets over her, she fell asleep. Lebeau just shrugged, and Newkirk sat at the table. "So, 'ho's up for a game of cards?" he asked.

After four founds, Newkirk winning three, and Kinch winning one, Col. Hogan came back. "Well, good news. Chantel will be staying permanently here at Stalag 13. Bad news is if they wish to interrogate her, they just need to tell Klink, and drag her out," Hogan explained.

"What? _Those rotten no good Nazis!_" Lebeau growled.

"We wouldn't be able to stop them," Hogan stated.

"That's not right!" Carter exclaimed.

"No, it isn't Carter, but what they do is rarely right," Kinch stated.

"Let's all get some sleep now. We'll talk in the mourning," Col. Hogan stated.

They nodded and went to bed. Lebeau was the only one without blankets, but he maybe slept he best of all.

-End Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chantel woke up when the roll-call whistle blew, and she hit the bunk on top. "_Louis! Roll-call_!" she stated.

"_I'm up!_" he said and he got out.

They ran out while she was stuck inside. 'Might as well try and walk,' she thought.

She then sat on the bed and pulled herself up. She took a step, and let go of the post. She fell, but then got right back up with some difficulty, and continued trying. When they got back from roll-call, she was sitting at the table. "Wow! Roll-call takes a long time," she stated.

"'Ow did you do that?" Newkirk asked.

"A combination of walking and falling," Chantel answered.

"_You hurt Little One?_" Lebeau asked.

"Except for a few bruises, no," she answered.

Col. Hogan raised an eyebrow at Chantel's stubbornness, and shook his head. "Lebeau?" Hogan asked.

"Yes Col.?" Lebeau asked.

"I think you should make some breakfast for us all," Col. Hogan suggested.

"Of course Col.!" Lebeau exclaimed, saluting.

Chantel was sitting when Newkirk decided to give Chantel her first lesson in pickpocketing. "Now, we'll start with someone easy, like Carter," Newkirk suggested.

"Okay. What do I take?" she asked.

"In his right side pocket is a handkerchief. Pull it out," Newkirk stated.

When Carter came over to talk with her, she pulled the handkerchief out and slipped it into her sleeve. When he walked away, she pulled it out and looked at it. "Why did I take this?" she asked.

"Usually when you pickpocket, you know what you are taking," he explained.

"OH! You just gave me something to take!" she exclaimed, understanding it.

"Hey, where's my handkerchief?" Carter asked.

"I have it Carter," she stated, holding it up.

"Oh, thanks!" he stated, taking it.

"Now, you got people like him are easy to take from, but Col. Hogan is harder," Newkirk explained.

"I understand. Carter's naive, but Col. Hogan is not!" she exclaimed.

"Correct!" he confirmed.

"Breakfast is ready! _Eat up Little One_," Lebeau stated.

"Thank you Lebeau," she said, and started eating slowly.

-30 minutes later-

She stood up and took shaky steps back to her bed. She sighs and sits down heavily. "Tiering?" Kinch asked.

"Yes, a little," she replied.

Kinch nodded, and went down to the tunnel. "Call us if anyone comes to investigate here," Kinch said, Newkirk and Carter following.

"I will!" she said, and the entrance closed.

-20 minutes later-

The trio came back up and saw Chantel standing. "_This is pointless Louis! How are we going to tell the others Col. Hogan has been taken in for questioning?_" she asked, worried.

"Here they are!" Lebaeu exclaimed.

"Guys! Something terrible has happened!" Chantel exclaimed.

"What?" Kinch asked.

"Col. Hogan has been taken in for questioning!" Lebeau explained.

"When?" Carter asked.

"10 minutes ago! They dragged him out!" she exclaimed.

"They dragged 'im out?" Newkirk asked.

"After hitting Chantel for trying to stop them!" Lebeau exclaimed.

"They only slapped me," she said, shrugging.

"Only slapped you? Well, that is better then them punching 'er Lebeau," Newkirk stated.

"True," Lebeau stated.

"They slapped you?" Carter asked.

"Yes! Now we have to get Col. Hogan back!" she exclaimed.

"Won't they bring him back?" Kinch asked.

"After a 1 to 7 days of questioning, yes," she answered.

"7 DAYS?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, for a P.O.W. Me, be a bit longer, plus starvation," she answered.

"Starvation?" Carter asked.

"Yes, no food, thinking I will break. They need a new...whoa!" she exclaimed, starting to fall.

Lebeau caught her, and helped her to her bunk. "_Thank you Louis_," she said.

"_No problem Little One_," Lebeau stated.

She sighed and leaned against the bedpost. "This is going to be a long day," Kinch stated.

"I'm worried about Col. Hogan," Chantel said, looking up.

"We all are Chantel, but we can't do anything right now," Kinch explained.

"Alright. I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me up if Col. Hogan comes back please?" she asked.

"We will Chantel," Kinch said, and Chantel curled up to go to sleep.

She fell asleep to dream of nothingness, which is very unusual for her, and woke up an hour later, wide awake.

-10 minutes after she wakes up-

Chantel was flipping a pen between her fingers back and forth on her left hand. "You're good with a pen," Newkirk stated.

"Easier this way," she answered.

"Can you do coins?" he asked.

"It's harder, but yes," she replied.

"Wow! Slight of hand!" Carter exclaimed.

"Glad to know I was missed," Col. Hogan stated.

"Col.! You are back! We have all been worried!" Lebeau exclaimed.

"They didn't beat you," she stated.

She was still flipping the pen across her hand, and Newkirk takes it away. "Hey! I was still flipping it!" she exclaimed.

"The governor's back, so you can calm down now," Newkirk replied.

She sighed, crossed her arms and muttered something under her breathe. "_I am going to start lunch now. You wish to help Little One?_" Lebeau asked.

"_How about tomorrow_?" she asked.

"_Of course Little One_," Lebeau answered.

As Lebeau cooked, Newkirk pointed to a piece of paper that was sticking outside of Col. Hogan's pocket. "Can you nab that?" he asked.

She grinned, stood up, walked shakily over to Hogan, and 'fell'. She got the paper and slid it into her sleeve. "Are you alright?" Hogan asked, helping her up.

"Yes, I'm completely fine," she replied, walked back over to the table and sat down. She slid it out from her sleeve, and slid it into Newkirk's pocket. "You better tell me what it says!" she whispered.

"I will," he muttered.

Col. Hogan went to his room, and we opened the letter. It said,

"Dear Col. Hogan,

We have enough news at the moment. Arrive in London. Rooms only on Monday."

"It's a code. W.H.E.N.A.T.M.A.I.L.R.O.O.M! When at mail room!" she whispered.

"'Ow do you figure that?" Newkirk asked.

"It's an old code. When a letter starts, take the first latter of every word and put them together. Can you give it back to him please?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can," Newkirk stated, and went to the Col. Hogan's room.

Lebaeu served lunch, and she ate slowly again. When Newkirk came back out he sat on the other side of her. "What is it?" Lebeau asked.

Carter and Kinch looked up, while Chantel continued eating. "Col. 'ogan wants to see 'ow far Chantel can walk," Newkirk explained.

"When?" she asked.

"After lunch. Maybe we should break for tea before she goes in there?" Newkirk asked.

Chantel sighed, got up and walked shakily to the door. She knocked on the door, and asked, "Col. Hogan?"

"Come in Chantel," he answered.

She walked shakily in and held onto the desk to support herself. "Newkirk says you wanted to see how far I could walk," she stated.

"Yes. This is from the table to here, correct?" he asked.

She nodded, afraid if she spoke, the pain she was in would fill her voice. "You can sit down Chantel," Hogan stated.

She nodded, and sat down on the bunk. "You walked far enough where I think I can allow you to join us in roll-call. I'll have you by Lebeau," Col. Hogan stated.

"Yes sir!" she stated.

"Dismissed Chantel," he said.

She nodded, got up, and walked shakily out the door. She sat at the table, finished her lunch, and said, "I will be joining you guys for roll-call tomorrow."

"Who will you be standing next to?" Newkirk asked.

"Lebeau, but I think I am going to be in-between you two," she replied.

"_Maybe Little One_," Lebeau stated.

"You know, when you speak French, I 'ave no clue about what you are saying," Newkirk stated.

"_Oui_, that's the point!" Lebeau said.

"Please be nice!" Chantel muttered, putting her head on her arms, which were on the table.

"Are you alright Chantel?" Newkirk asked.

She nodded, and then fell asleep.

-2 hours later-

Chantel woke up with a start as she felt someone touch her shoulder. "Sorry Chantel! It's just me, Carter!" Carter exclaimed.

"Where are the others Carter?" she asked.

"They are in the tunnel. They don't want us down there right now. They will come up and get us when they need us," Carter explained.

"Alright," she muttered.

As the minutes ticked by, she explained to Carter about the number code, "1A, 2B,3C, 4D, 5E, 6F, 7G, 8H, 9I, etc. or flipped having 1Z, 2Y, 3X, 4W, 5V, 6U, 7T, 8S, 9R, etc. You can also pick certain numbers to mean different things," she explained.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

"I create codes. Like my codename, Blue Moon? I have three numbers for it, 2, 8, and 16. 2 since a blue moon is when two full moons happen in a month, 8 for the amount of letters combined in both of the words, and 16 because that is the two multiplied. Let us do your name Andrew Carter. You would have two numbers, 12 and 24. 12, the amount of letters in both words and 24 for the amount of letters times the amount of words. You see how it works?" she explained.

"Yeah!" Carter exclaimed.

"AND! If you know the code by heart, you don't need a code book!" she finished.

"We need you both down 'ere!" Newkirk stated.

"Coming," she sais, and went slowly down the ladder. Newkirk helped steady her when she finished her decent, Newkirk asked, "You okay?"

"Fine," she replied.

"She is really good with codes Newkirk!" Carter exclaimed.

"'Ow good?" he asked.

"As good with codes as I am with bombs!" Carter stated.

"Thanks Carter," she said, walking shakily to where Kinch is.

"Uh, Lone Wolf isn't responding," Kinch stated.

She took the communications, and said, "Wolf2, to Wolf8, come in," she said.

"Wolf2 this is Wolf8 over," a guy said.

"Have we lost Little Red Riding Hood?" she asked.

"Yes, Wolf8, we lost her, and 2Spices" the guy stated.

"Find her! We need 24Wolves information," she stated.

"I know. Over and out!" the guy said.

"They refused to answer out of code, but they lost my mom, some plans that she has, and 2 female members of her crew," Chantel explained.

"That was 2Spices!" Carter exclaimed.

"Yeah, 2 HIGH level people on her crew! Sugars are used for lower members," she explained.

She sighed and got out of the chair. "Sorry Kinch, but that team and I set up a certain code two years ago. We only use it for secret info or important info," she explained.

"It's alright! One of the skills you mentioned was code making and code breaking, so I am not surprised, you would make a code for important information to go through. You probably created it to make sure the information didn't get into the wrong hands," Kinch stated.

"Correct! It had happened twice before we made the code," Chantel explained.

"The second time cost me my first time in interrogation, and they snapped my left arm in half because they wanted the rest of the information so badly," she continued.

She got a few stares. "You went through that because the information got in the wrong 'ands?" Newkirk asked.

"Yes," she replied.

She then smiled at them, and stood up. She got the desk, and shakily walked back to the ladder. "Am I sill needed?" she asked.

"No, you can go back up," Col. Hogan stated.

"Thank you Col. Hogan!" she replied, and walked up the ladder, sliding into the room.

-With the Heros-

"She seems a little distressed Col.," Lebeau stated.

"Yea'! She did 'ave a look on 'er face that I 'ave only seen one other time," Newkirk stated.

"When Newkirk?" Col. Hogan asked.

"When a friend of mine didn't want to say all the information they knew about something. It turned out that they 'ad said that if 'e told anyone, they would shoot every person 'e was connected to," Newkirk explained.

"Why?" Lebeau asked.

"'E wasn't supposed to know about it. I think this 24Wolves is a plan that she isn't supposed to know about," Newkirk explained.

"Are you suggesting we go and ask her?" Carter asked.

"Yes Carter, that is what they are suggesting. This is probably the one time I will ever say I want no part in trying to get her to say anything Hogan," Kinch stated.

"I am sorry Col., but I won't help either," Lebeau said.

"I don't think anyone is going to side wit' you governor. Sorry, but Chantel is very important friend of ours," Newkirk stated.

"I know. I'm just going to ask her," Col. Hogan stated, and went back up the ladder, the others following.

"Hey, Chantel?" Col. Hogan asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What is the 24Wolves plan?" he asked.

"The plan that Lone Wolf said to not do a week from the day I arrived," she replied.

"_You think your mother ran off with the plans and betrayed the Allies_?" Lebeau asked.

"_I wouldn't put it past her. Give her enough money and she would betray or get rid of anything_," she answered.

"_She disowned you didn't she?_" Lebeau asked.

"_Last name revoked. The man my mother married had payed her to get rid of me. This happened at 16, right at the beginning of this war_," she replied.

"Well, that was a private conversation!" Newkirk stated with sarcasm.

"I'll explain it later to everyone. _Louis, can you please do me a favor and inform Newkirk of our conversation please?_" she asked.

"_I will, but later Little One_," Lebeau replied.

"_Thank you_," she said.

As Lebeau recooked the lunch, and served it. "Thanks mate," Newkirk said, and Lebeau nodded.

Chantel nodded, and ate slowly. When she finished, they decided to play Bridge, but Chantel decided to watch. Newkirk and Carter were partners, while Kinch and Lebeau were partners. The partners were sitting across from one another. Newkirk passed out 13 cards to each player, and to his left was Lebeau.

-About 40 minutes later-

Newkirk & Carter had 7 tricks, and Lebeau & Kinch had 6, meaning Newkirk & Carter won. "You two won by one, so don't get cocky. Had I been playing, you most likely would not have won. Though I haven't played for about a year," Chantel stated.

"Good night everyone, I'll see you for roll-call," Chantel muttered.

Shortly after she went to sleep, Lebeau climbed up, pulled the covers on, and started going to sleep, when he thought, sitting up, 'Covers? But...they are...were on Chantel!'

He realized that Chantel had put HIS covers on his bunk while they had been down in the tunnel. 'She went to the trouble of making sure I would be comfortable. Who would be so kind?' he asked himself, falling asleep.

Unfortunately, it snowed that night, and for poor Chantel, she only had her outfit that she came to Stalag 13.

Oh, poor Chantel! Let us see how the Heros will help her now! REVIEW PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU ON MY HANDS AND KNEES!


End file.
